


Looking for a boyfriend

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin puts up flyers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's picture prompt: For an hour.
> 
> Not beta'd. Sorry.

[](http://s11.photobucket.com/user/GermanBun/media/DSCN4929.jpg.html)

Merlin knew it looked desperate that he put up the flyers. It just was so difficult meeting new people. He didn’t like clubbing and going to the pub alone was horror. And if you found someone to talk to, they usually turned out to be straight and just whined about their ex-girlfriends. So he had come up with the idea of spending a Saturday afternoon in the old chair in the park by the river and investing one hour in everyone who wanted to sit with him. It was like speed dating. Just slow. 

He knew his friends weren’t too thrilled about the whole idea and he suspected they were somewhere close to save him from weirdos or from the humiliation if nobody at all showed up and even though he loved them dearly for that, he didn’t want anyone watching either. 

Merlin heard someone approaching, the steps through the leaves clearly audible and he swallowed nervously. Who would the stranger be?

“Err…hi.”

Frowning at the familiar voice, Merlin turned his head and was faced with Arthur. “What are you doing here?”

“Spending an hour with you. At least that’s what the flyer said.”

“Arthur…we already know each other. You’re my best friend. It’s nice that you want to save me from nobody showing up, I really appreciate it, but…what if someone really wants to meet me and now they see you sitting here?”

“Hopefully they’ll leave.”

“Hopefully? That’s counterproductive, Arthur. I’m really looking for a boyfriend. I’m fed up with being alone.”

“You’re not alone.”

Merlin sighed. “You have no idea.”

Arthur looked at him. “Maybe I do.” Then he looked away.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…well…you’re looking for a boyfriend, I’m looking for a boyfriend…why don’t we just…find each other?”

“Arthur…” Merlin sighed. “We’re great as friends, why would I want to risk that?” There had been more than one night that Merlin had being awake, pining for Arthur. 

Arthur didn’t look at Merlin. “What if I’m willing to risk it?”

“You…you…”

“Yes, Merlin. There’s something about…I’d really like to try.”

Merlin was silent for a while, sure that Arthur could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. “You’re saying that…” He stared at Arthur’s profile. “You…you want to be my boyfriend?”

Arthur nodded. “If you want me…”

A wide smile spread on Merlin’s face. “Hmm…let me think about it.”

Groaning, Arthur boxed Merlin’s upper am, but he smiled, too. “It’s chilly today. Let me buy you a coffee.”

Merlin scrambled up. “Will there be brownies, too?”

Arthur grinned widely. “We’ll see.”


End file.
